


New World Begins

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Birthday, Gen, Portgas D. Ace-centric, Secret Admirer, Story Collection, and many more - Freeform, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Just a small collection of stories to indulge myself. Some of these were inspired by other stories I've read.





	New World Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd do the same for any of us, and we all know it.

The atmosphere on the Moby Dick was gloomy. It was as if all the happiness was sucked out with a vacuum, leaving behind a dreary disposition. Still, that was to be expected. They've lost two members of their family in one day. One was dead, and the other was captured, if the newspapers were any indication.

"Is what those papers say true, Marco?" Haruta inquired 

"Yes, I am afraid it is." Marco confirmed, somberly

"Aren't we gonna do anything?" Haruta demanded

"There is nothing we could do......"

"Don't give me that crap!" Haruta snapped, fire in his eyes "He'd do the same for any of us, and you know this, Marco. He saved at least half of us from death during the past two years. And yet, you are just gonna give up on him. I thought Whitebeard Pirates looked after one of their own!"

"Haruta is right." Whitebeard's calm voice rang out "We're setting off at dawn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short. I might add more in the future.


End file.
